


What if? (MCU)

by Timbill666



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timbill666/pseuds/Timbill666
Summary: I take moments from the MCU and flip them around were characters end up sleeping together. Mostly lesbian





	What if? (MCU)

“That’s it. I’m done. What’s your name lady?” Tony tells Happy as Happy leaves

 

“Rushman. Natalie Rushman ” Natasha says 

 

“Front and centre. Come into the church.” Tony calls her over 

 

“No. You’re seriously not gonna ask…” Pepper

 

“If it pleases the court, which it does.” Tony tells Pepper 

 

“It’s no problem.”Natasha says walking to the ring. 

 

“I’m sorry. He’s very eccentric.” Pepper calls watching Natasha’s ass as she walks. Damn Pepper thinks looking at the thic ass 

 

Natasha steps into the ring and Tony gets a glimpse at her nice boobs. Natasha catches Tony looking and can tell both Tony and Pepper want to fuck her. Natasha wants to fuck them both to. 

 

“Tony I’m leaving” Happy calls as Tony and Natasha stare each other down

 

“Ok bye Hap” Tony calls 

 

God Natasha thinks she is so honry and wants to fuck both of them right now. Fuck it she decides and grabs Tony and pulls her in for a kiss. Tony surprised kisses back as he pulls her closer. Tony pulls away to see Pepper start to walk away. Natasha looks at Tony and then Pepper. Tony smiles giving Natasha a quick peek on the lips. 

 

“Pepper” Natasha calls 

 

“Yes?” Pepper turns around to see Tony and Natasha looking at her 

 

“Get over her you’re joining in” Tony calls 

 

“If you insist” Pepper says smiling. She and Tony have had quite a bit of fun recently and Pepper has even joined Tony in on ocarinas or even had some of his “scraps”.

 

Pepper steps into the ring and feels Tony pull her in for a kiss. Pepper has always loved it when Tony kisses her. Pepper can feels Tony’s sweet and body heat as they make out. They pull away and Natasha pulls Pepper in for a kiss. Peppers hands go right to Natasha’s ass. She gives it a nice squeeze forcing a moan out of Natasha’s mouth. 

 

As the woman make out Tony can feel his dick start to grow hard and so can the ladies. Tony takes off his shirt and the other ladies as well. All three of them are standing in the ring naked. Both Tony and Pepper look at Natasha’s boobs. Natasha and Pepper aggressively kiss. Pepper grabs Natasha’s ass pulling her in closer. Natasha pulls Tony in and starts to kiss him. Pepper still has her hands on Natasha’s ass plays with it as Tony and Natasha make out. Pepper joins in and the three of them start kissing. Tony moves one hand to Pepper’s boob and the other to Natasha’s. As this continues for a while Natasha and Pepper can feel Tony’s raging hard boner.

 

Natasha reaches behind herself and grabs one of Peppers hands. Natasha takes her hand and moves it to Tony’s dick. Natasha and Pepper’s hand rest on Tony’s dick. They begin to jack off Tony. Pepper and Natasha both moved down to suck off Tony. As they suck him off Tony begins to moan. Pepper sits back and Natasha beings to deep throat Tony’s dick. 

 

“Oh fuck Im about to cum” Tony moans.

 

“Save me some” Peppers calls Natasha.

 

As Tony cums in Natasha’s mouth Pepper pulls her in. They kiss tongues trading Tony’s cum. Pepper loves the taste of Tony. They break away from the kiss and crawl over to Tony who is lying on his back. Pepper climbs on Tony’s dick and moans as she feels Tony in. Natasha sits on Tony’s face. Pepper starts to bounce on Tony’s dick. Tony grabs Natasha’s ass. Tony can see why Pepper couldn’t stop playing with Natasha’s ass. He can feel her lushes checks in his hands. Tony begins to shove his tongue in Natasha’s folds. 

 

Pepper and Natasha begin to make out. Pepper grabs at Natasha’s boobs. All three of them moans as they near their climax’s. Tony is the first one to climax as he unloads in Pepper. Pepper and Natasha have to separate their mouths to moan. 

 

“Oh fuck I’m done” Tony says

 

“Typical men” Natasha says 

 

“Hey I was just working out” Tony complains

 

“Come here” Pepper pulls Natasha in 

 

Pepper and Natasha move into a scissoring position. They grind together as they make out. They are both sweaty and they grind together. Their tongues are battling in each other’s mouths. They climax and Natasha falls on to Pepper. Natasha grabs at Pepper’s boobs. Pepper grabs at Natasha’s ass. 

 

“Damn you love that don’t you” Natasha asks Pepper 

 

“Ya it’s a good ass” Pepper tells her 

 

Tony looks over to see both women making out grabbing each other. 

 

“You guys want to go to bed?” Tony asks 

 

“Ya I am tired” Pepper says 

 

“Alright let’s go” Natasha says helping Pepper up.

 

Pepper bends over to pick up her clothes.

 

“Leave them” Natasha says 

 

“Fine” Pepper says dropping her clothes

 

The three of them walk to Tony’s bed


End file.
